Omni-Man: It Hero Time
by Howlstone16
Summary: Read as ordinary plumber Ben Tennyson stumble upon a watch like device that gives him the power of many alien races and now armed with all that powers he's no ordinary man, fighting evil from earth and space, he's Omni-Man


**Ben 10 was one of the last good cartoon network shows, I got nothing against the few good ones that comes on but I missed the old cartoon network I grew up with but enough of that enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: IT STARTED WITH AN ALIEN DEVICE**

In RV parking lot 4 of the city Bellwood in a rusty looking RV a young man named Ben Tennyson woke up to the ringtone of his phone, he pick it up and look at the screen, unknown number it said he push answer ''Hello.'' Asked with a sleepy voice ''Hello is this Max's Plumbing, I have a clog toilet.'' Asked the caller, Ben sign ''What's the address.'' As he got to change into a green jump suit with rubber glove and boots and utility belt he picked up a toolbox. he walk out and got on to a green bike and roved it out of the lot.

Ben is riding his bike through the streets and stop in front a building with a logo of an old man holding a plunger that say Max's plumbing he unlock the door and walked in and went to an office in the backroom sat a chair, behind the desk and look out a picture of him and Max on a boat holding a large fish on the desk, he picked up the picture and sigh ''I really miss you grandpa, sometimes I wonder how you keep doing this?'' he said smiling at the memory of the picture thinking back at to when he was younger.

When Ben was younger he idolized his grandpa Max Tennyson who was a plumber, while Max did not have the most exciting job but Ben loved him no matter what, but when Ben turned seventeen Max died from a gunshot wound. In his will Max left Ben his plumbing business, his RV the Rustbucket and some personal belonging, Ben's parent wanted him to sell the business and RV and go to college but Ben did not want to because of all the time he spend with Max it would be one of the last few reminder he'd have of his grandpa, so instead of going to college he stayed in Bellwood and run the business and live in the RV to keep Max's memories alive.

A phone on the desk was ringing Ben picked it up ''Hello Max's plumbing how can I help you?'' He asked ''Hey Ben it Bill.'' Bill is a fallow plumber and an old friend of Max ''Oh hey Bill what's up''? asked Ben ''I just got reports about some leaking pipes in the sewer, sine you are nearest do you mine checking it out?'' asked Bill ''Yeah sure I'll check it out.'' Said Ben putting down the phone and got up.

Ben walked down into the basement and walked to a door and open it and walked in the tunnel which lead to the sewer. Max being one of the best plumber in town meaning he need a quick way to the sewer so he has a tunnel build that lead to there. Ben pulled out a flashlight ''Now to find that leaking pipe.'' He said walking to some of the tunnels. After a while Ben has finally found the leaking pipe line ''Looked like one of the bolt is coming off well I can fix that.'' He said getting out a wrench he reach out to fix it but suddenly the ground begin to shake and the floor crack open creating a large hole which cause Ben to fall into the darkness below.

Ben woke on a large pile of rubble, ''Where am I.'' he said as he got up and looked around and then he looked up from where he fell, he saw that he is somewhere deeper in the sewer, he then saw two tunnel, ''I hope this one will lead to the way out?''? he asked himself and picked up the flashlight as he walked into the one on the right. Ben kept his hand wall of the tunnel as he walk into dark he trip on to the ground and felt something it felt like a handle ''What's this? It feel like a door.'' he then feel something next to and push it and reveal a ladder down to a hallway, at first he hesitated to go in but his curiosity get the best of him so he went down.

Ben was walking through a strange unfamiliar place ''What is this place, it looked alien?'' He said as he came to a pause to a door it has a hour glass symbol on it, Ben strangely felt drawn to it he saw a button next it and push it the door opened from side to side he looked inside and saw two strange ball like object, one opened itself up and reveal a strange watch-like device **. (think of it as the upgraded version from alien force but no hologram or silhouette keep reading and you'll find out why.)** Ben walked to it ''Why do I feel like it's calling for me, as if it was waiting for me?'' he said as he reach out for it and then it jump out and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Ben begin to panic ''Get it off get it off.'' he said trying to pull it off ''DNA match accepted.'' said the device in a female voice ''DNA match?'' he said as a loud alarm with red light flashing ''I better get out of here.'' he said rushing back the way he came.

In a room on the other side of the ship two cryo-pod opened two strange figures one look like a green-skinned woman in a blue suit with three violet eyes and a strange shape head with two tentacles and a tail the other have large body with a diamond like head with yellow eyes in a black armoured suit (''How long were we out for Xylene and what was that alarm about?'') asked the large one in some sort alien language as the one called Xylene walked to a screen on the wall next to the door (''well Tetrax It say here we're asleep for 20 years , and as for alarm, oh no.'') Said Xylene as she quickly running out the door and through the hallway Tetrax tried to catch up to Xylene (''hey what got you so worked up?'') he said as they got to a door with a hour glass on it they want (''NO.'') yell Xylene in anger when she saw that the device is gone and then walked to the computer screen on the wall and play the video of Ben in the room (''That much have been who set off the alarm'') said Tetrax 'There's something familiar about him.' thought Xylene (''We need to find him.'') she said as they walked in the hall.

Ben eventually found a way out of the tunnel and went back to Max's plumbing got his bike and roved it back to lot 4 as soon as Ben got home he put leftover pizza in the microwave and got change into a black and green shirt with a big white 10 on it and green when the food was ready he got it out and sat on the table while eating it he held up his arm to look at the strange device on his wrist 'What is this crazy thing and why did it attached itself to me. 'thought Ben 'It's a prototype device called the omnisuit and it attached itself because your DNA is a match'' said the voice from earlies Ben got up looking around the room ''Who said that.'' He asked ''I did.'' ''where are you'' ''down here'' Ben looked at his wrist with a confuse looked ''I'm still knocked out in the cave aren't I? Of course I am, I mean I just heard a voice in my head this has got to a dream right?'' he said laughing nervously

''I can assure you that this is not a dream and you are wide awake.'' said the voice ''who are you, what are you?'' ''I am called the Unimatrix or Unitrix for short right now I am a highly advanced A.I. '' ''And what is this thing , what does it do and why does it look a watch and a not suit.'' ''As I said before the device is called the omnisuit, it looked like a watch as you call to make it easier to carry and as for what it do, why don't I show you.'' she said as the 'watch' begin to glow Ben close his eyes as he feel something happening to his body, he opened his eyes and saw that he is wearing some kind of black and green armour suit and a small helmet with a large black visor **(Think of Rook's proto-suit with a power ranger helmet)** he looked at his wrist ''Hey where's the watch go?'' he asked ''look at your chest.'' Ben looked and saw the hour glass symbol ''Now go outside.'' Ben hesitative but let his curiosity get the best of him and went outside and out of sight into the forest.

''Now what.'' he asked as a strange feeling on his back he looked and saw two wing and a small rocket ''This.'' said Unitrix as the rocket boot Ben up through the trees and to the sky ''aaaaaahhhhhhhhh'' cried Ben as he soar through the clouds ''Stop! Stop! Turn it off'' ''Are you sure you want you that''? ''YES!'' the rocket turn off, Ben sigh in relief until he relived he is falling ''Turn it back on! 'turn it back on!'' he beg as Unitrix laugh and the rocket turned backed on, just before he hit a tree ''How do I fly this thing''? ''The omnisuit is linked to your mind, concentrate'' Ben close his eyes and begin to control the rocket to take him back on the ground ''What just happened''? ''You were in the sky'' ''Is this what this thing is, a flight suit''? ''The omnisuit can do so much more than just flying Mr Tennyson'' ''How do you know my late name?'' ''Your DNA matched so I can only assume.'' ''Matched with who.'' ''Max Tennyson.'' Ben eyes become wide and he begin to feel dizzy and fell to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere farer in the cave a large pair of red glowing eyes begin flashing in the dark ''Omnisuit detective .'' It said in a dark computer voice.

* * *

Ben woke up to find himself back in bed ''What a weird dream.'' he said rubbing his head ''Still awake I'm afraid.'' said Unitrix a teasing tone, Ben groan in annoy ''How did I get into the bed?'' ''After you passed out from the flight, I took control of the suit and brought you back Mr Tennyson?'' he got up ''Why didn't you do that when I was falling through the sky?'' ''I thought it was funny.'' ''And another thing you're not telling me everything.'' ''What'd you like to know?'' she ask as Ben got up. ''You could start by explaining a little more about the 'watch' and you and where you came from and you how you got here.'' ''First sit down and close your eyes.'' he did as told.

* * *

''Now open them'' he did that and saw that he no longer in RV but some kind lab and see a strange frog like creature working on a cylinder shape object with a familiar hour glass symbol on it ''Where are we?'' ''In your mind I am showing my memory.'' ''Who's that?'' ''That is my creator first thinker Azmuth a member of the Galvan race and the smartest being in five galaxies.'' ''What is he doing?'' ''Building me'' she said as Azmuth push a button and took a step back ''Unimatrix activate'' he said and the unimatrix disappear in a green flash in its place is a female Galvan she is wearing a white jumpsuit with black stirpes, boots and gloves ''Greeting first thinker Azmuth how may I assist you?'' she asked in computer like voice ''First remine me of yours and the omnisuit's purpose?'' ''The omnisuit's primely purpose is so that one being can walk a mile in anther another's shoes and understand each other cultures and belief.'' ''And yours?'' ''I am equipped with the knowledge of every known lifeform in the universe, transform into them and use their abilities.'' ''Very good, well done Unitrix.'' Said Azmuth giving her small smile as the room begin to turn white.

* * *

Ben opened eyes and himself back in the Rustbucket ''Are you satisfied with your answers?'' Ben still bizarre over what just happened, he soon snap out of it ''Well it explain a little bit about what you and the 'watch' was made for, but it still doesn't how you got here?'' ''I do not know I was deactivated during the trip'' ''But to where exactly?'' ''The Intergalactic Senate Alliance of Planets or I.S.A.P for short'' she said leaving Ben with a confuses face ''Think of it like U.N but with planets inside of countries.'' ''How did you know about the U.N.'' ''While you were asleep I hacked into the World Wide Web to find and learn about your world, and you would be amaze how much your world have in common with the rest of the universe.'' ''Like what?'' ''Too many to count.'' She said

Later after Unitrix answer more of Ben's questions he got out of the Rustbucket wearing his jumpsuit got to his bike and roved it out of lot 4 and into the forest ''So you're telling me that there is a entire race of aliens that can transform in cars and plane?'' He asked in awe ''They can do more than just that but yes that is what I'm telling you.'' Ben was about to speak but something hit the ground in front of him making turn to hit a tree and crash ''Who did that?'' he said pulling himself up ''Me'' said a female voice he turn and saw a woman pointing a gun like object at him she wore a blue dress have green hair and violet eyes.

The woman drag Ben back to the Rustbucket and threw him on the chair ''Who are you? What do you want.'' asked Ben who is panicking the woman said nothing she just glare at him ''Are you here for the 'watch'?'' asked Ben as her eyes wided ''How did you know about the omnisuit, are you working for Vilgax?'' she finally said ''What no I have no idea who Vilgax is.'' He said pulling up his sleeve to show device the woman grab his arm and tried to pull it off ''It attached to you, that much mean your DNA match Max Tennyson, who are you to him?'' she asked glaring at him ''I'm Ben, his grandson.'' he said in a shaky voice scared of the woman in front of him ''His grandson? Where is he? Where IS Max Tennyson?'' she asked desperately Ben just looked at her in confusion and she looked at him back Ben was about to say something.

Until they heard the door opened with a bang and in came a large muscular man wearing black pants and boots, black shirt and leather jacket he have green hair and green eyes he turned to them ''What did you find out about him Xylene?'' looking at Ben ''Apparently he he's Max Tennyson grandson.'' Xylene said going to the man, still looking at Ben and say ''But doesn't explain how he found us or how he know about the omnisuit.'' said Xylene glaring at Ben again ''I have no idea what is going on right now but I have two questions first who the hack are you two and how do you know my grandpa Max?'' he asked getting up ''I'm called Tetrax and she is Xylene.'' He said calmly he they put their hand on their pulled off a mask and reveal their turn selves Ben gaps in awe of their true form ''And as for your grandfather perhaps he can explain this better, so would you mind taking us to him?'' He asked kindly ''I can't.'' Ben said as he face the floor Xylene grab his collar and lift him up ''And why not?'' she said in an angry tone glaring at his face ''He passed away five years.'' He said sadly still looking down. Xylene face softened with sadness in her eyes ''I'm sorry to hear that.'' She said putting him down ''Look Ben was it, do you have any idea what's that on your wrist?'' she ask pointing at the omnisuit ''Yes. The omnisuit.'' ''And who told you about it.'' She ask eagerly. Ben was just about to answer but someone else beat him to it ''I did.'' Unitrix finally said

After explaining everything that has happened in the last 24 hours Ben asked a question they were hoping he didn't. ''How did you get here? And who is Vilgax, you seen afraid when you mention him, is he the reason your ship crash?'' Tetrax and Xylene exchange look before Xylene begin to tell their story ''After first thinker Azmuth finished creating the omnisuit he task us with delivering it and the Unimatrix to the I.S.F.R.P. But during trip we encounter the Chimerian Hammer, Vilgax's flag ship we try to outrun it. But it was gaining on us so we set the ship to autopilot and set court to the neatest wormhole after we did that we enter cryo-pod so we can guess that after we enter the wormhole we crash into earth.''

''But that still doesn't answer my second question Vilgax, who is he?'' they both look at him and each other's nervously, Tetrax sigh ''Vilgax is the king of Vilgaxia and a tyrant known as the conqueror of a hundred worlds **(Better than 10)** and the destroyer of many others including my own.'' He said looking down. Ben was about to speak but heard something ringing ''What is that?'' said Tetrax as he and Xylene were getting up ''That's just my phone I wonder who's calling.'' Said Ben as he pulled it out to see that it was Bill he push a button and put the phone to his ear ''Hey Bill what's?'' he asked ''Ben where are you, are you safe?'' Said Bill in a worries tone Ben looked confuses and ask ''Yeah I'm fine, I'm still in the Rustbucket, what's wrong?'' ''Turn on the TV to channel 3.'' Ben did as told and grab the remove and turn on the TV above the driver's seat and saw a middle age man in a black suit with a tie and glasses he has brown and grey hair ''If you're just joining us I'm Will Harangue, and I have some breaking news, Bellwood is under attack by a giant alien robot and it not Computron'' He said as an image of a tall red armoured mechanic being, it has three insectoid legs, two large arms and two big glowing eyes throwing cars and shooting red bean from it hand.

Tetrax and Xylene looked at the screen in shock Ben noticed this and ask. ''It belong to Vilgax doesn't it?'' knowing what the answer might be ''Yes. Vilgax mush have send it after us after we enter the wormhole.'' Said Xylene as Ben gave her a worries look ''It looking for the omnisuit isn't it?'' ''Yes which is why we need to get omnisuit as far away from here as soon as possible.'' She said as she try two grab Ben's arm but he moved before she could ''What about Bellwood? That thing is attacking everything in sight, people are getting hurt.'' ''That may be but our number one priority is protecting the omnisuit at all cost.'' She said in a serious tone.

Ben look at Xylene in anger ''What's the point of this thing if it can't be used to help other, I'm not just gonna stand here while innocent people are stuck in the crossfire.'' Said Ben as he walked out of the Rustbucket, Xylene try to follow him but Tetrax grabbed her ''What are you doing, he's getting away.'' She yell trying to get out of his grip ''Xylene let him go, he's right this is just what the omnisuit was made for.'' ''But what he lose it to the drone?'' ''He won't.'' he said he let put her down ''And how do you know?'' Tetrax looked at her in the eyes ''Because he's a Tennyson''

Ben ran as quick as he could rushing through the forest ''Why are you running, you could just use the omnisuit.'' Asked Unitrix and then Ben stopped and facepalm himself ''It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.'' He said sounding out of breath ''But yeah you're right, the omnisuit is properly faster, so how do I turn it on?'' ''Leave that to me.'' She said as Ben's whole body begin to glow, he disappear in the light and in his place was a green armoured suit man with a helmet with a black visor and a hour glass symbol on his chest ''Last night I didn't get a good look at it and I have say it looked awesome. Hey you said the suit can do more than just fly right?'' ''Yes what do you have in mind?'' ''Maybe something fast.'' ''I have just the thing.'' She said as Ben's lower half begin to glow. Ben feet now have three ball shape wheels on them and he also noticed he have a tail it was black with green strips ''What the heck?'' He cried in shock ''This ability belong to the Kineceleran specie one of the fastest being in the universe.'' ''How fast exactly?'' ''Why don't you see for yourself .'' She said. Ben smile under the helmet and ran.

The Drone was rushing through the street destroying everything it come across and scanning for the device until it saw a green and black figure with a tail running right in front of it, the figure said something but the drone did not it just scan him and spotted the hourglass symbol it pointed it laser from it eyes at the figure but he kept moving out of the way but suddenly the figure lower glow and tail disappear give it an easy target, it shoot at the figure aging this time hitting the figure sending him flying across the streets, it move to find him.

Ben got up from the car he landed on and put his hand on his head ''What just happen?'' ''The time limit.'' ''Time limit?'' ''First thinker Azmuth gave each ability a ten minutes limit in case someone try to use the suit for personal gain.'' She said Ben felt the ground shake and saw the drone walking to him ''And how long does it take to recharge?'' he asked nervously stepping back ''A few moment but don't worry, the suit alone is powerful it allowed the wearer to be ten times stronger.'' After hearing that Ben grab the car he cash on and throwed it at the drone, it fell back but quickly lift itself back up.

Ben then ran to drone, jump and punch it sending back a bit but it got up again ''The suit is now recharge which power would like now?'' she asked ''Something strong and powerful quickly.'' Said Ben as he run from the drone. Ben hands glow but nothing happen ''Noting happen.'' Ben said ''Point your hands and think.'' Ben did as told pointed his hands at the drone, the palm begin to glow and shoot diamond like sharp at the drone it when through it ''It worked.'' Said Ben who is smiling.

The drone shot bean from it eyes and throw Ben across again . Ben came up with an idea and ran to the drone and has his cover in diamond like thing the drone shot it laser eyes at Ben again but this Ben use his diamond cover hand and reflex the beam back at the drone and destroyed it head **(Just like in the episode and then there were ten)** and the power wore off.

Ben rise his arm in victory as people came of out their hiding holing out their phone making a crowd around Ben cheering and asking question ''Are you a superhero. Yeah you stopped that thing. Who are you. 'How long mush longer?' thought Ben 'All charge up' Ben walk in front of one of the people and said ''Yes I'm a superhero'' he said as a pair wings and rocket pack appear making the crowd gasp in amazed ''And as for who I am. I'm Omni-Man.'' He said as he flew into the sky.

Xylene and Tetrax looked at the TV screen in amazed of what just happen, they saw Ben defeated Vilgax's drone Tetrax look at Xylene, she looked at him with a annoy looked ''If you say I told you so, you're gonna spend the next week regenerating your head.'' She said in a stern tone as Ben walked in the RV with a scared look ''I'm sorry for what happen earlier, it just that grandpa always taught me that a good person don't just stand around when people are hurt.'' Xylene look at him with a soft look and sigh ''No, I'm sorry you were right I shouldn't have put my duty above helping people.'' She said with a smile and Ben return one with his own, Tetrax walked to Ben and put his hand Ben's shoulder ''You know Ben, some parts of our broke in the crash so it gonna take a few month or more to repair them so while we're here, we could teach you more about omnisuit and how to use it.'' He said Ben gave a big smile which he return ''I would like that very much.''

* * *

Meanwhile lightyears from earth on a distance plant a tall white humanoid creature was walking through a large hall the creature wore a armour like clothing he spike on both hand and a larger on its head it has strips mark on its face **(It his omniverse deign)** the creature enter a large room and saw a large green squid like creature sitting on the throne it's wearing a red and blue armour breastplate and black trouser and metal boots and gold gauntlet on his right arm with a yellow gem and on his left hand a red gem an large sword on it back, the white creature bow ''Lord Vilgax have restive message from long deactivation drone from earth.'' The now named Vilgax looked at him in curiosity and said ''Go on Psyphon, tell me what does it say?'' The now name got up and pulled out a device ''Better to show you my lord.'' He said as a hologram of Ben in the omnisuit appear Vilgax look in shock but then gave a large evil grin ''Finally after all these years the omnisuit is found at last and it shell soon be mind.'' he said as he started laughing like a mad man

To Be Continue

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter it took forever to write this because it a rewrite to correct the mistake I made in the first and I am sorry to those who was waiting for me to update** **and also I like to say at the time I didn't relived it but once I think about it the idea of this story it a mix of Ben 10 and Power Rangers I mean he find a watch like device that turn into a suit and fights an intergalactic tyrant that want it and sent monsters and aliens out to get it but that where the similiters end there will be no megazord or villain turning into giant but I am thinking about a future fight with a way bad if I get that far.**


End file.
